1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chip for a ball-pointed pen, and more particularly a chip for a ball-pointed pen which is suitable for such a ball-pointed pen as one containing shearing reduced viscous ink.
2. Description of the Related Art
In this kind of chip for a ball-pointed pen of the prior art, there is provided a chip in which a transfer ball held in a ball house at the extremity end of a holder is resiliently biased by a resilient member from a rear part of it, the resilient member is received by a sleeve fixed to the rear part in the holder and the transfer ball is closely contacted with the inward directed extremity end edge within the ball house in order to prevent a writing state from becoming blurred or a non-writing state from occurring or avoid an ink leakage and the like.
However, since the refill having the chip for the ball-pointed pen at its extremity end is manufactured at the stage in which the chip is fitted to an ink-storing pipe filled with ink in advance, some air bubbles contained during manufacturing of ink, or air bubbles entered when the chip is fitted or some fine air bubbles generated after collapsing of these air bubbles and the like are left during the manufacturing stage.
Then, these air bubbles are deaerated at a centrifugal separating processing at its subsequent stage. That is, the ink storing pipe having the chip fitted thereto is applied to the centrifugal separating machine under a state in which the transfer ball side of the extremity end of the chip is faced to or directed to the centrifugal direction. Then, the ink having a high specific weight is collected at the extremity end in the chip and in turn the air bubbles having a low specific weight are moved to the rear part of the ink-storing pipe and deaerated at the opening part of the rear end of it.
However, in accordance with the aforesaid prior art chip for a ball-pointed pen, the air bubbles remained in the chip when the refill is manufactured are engaged with the circular front end surface of the sleeve receiving the resilient member and do not move more rearwardly, resulting in that the air bubbles are sometimes left in the holder and it has been felt anxious about producing some inferior operations such as becoming blurred of writing or non-writing due to the residual presence of the air bubbles.